The Myth Convention
by Leepet
Summary: The turtles find a girl who says it's time for the Myth Convention. Will they go to the party? Will Splinter let them go? Why is Ancient One here? Will they find love? Will Splinter? And most importantly- do they have pizza? All and more will be answered!
1. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Disclaimer: I don't on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. And that makes me very sad- so please do not depress me even more by suing me for writing this story. I don't mean to infringe on copyright at all…**

**Author's Note: I though I might tell you this takes place after 'Good Genes' and before the whole Ninja Tribunal thing. But I am (I admit!) using the beginning of 'Ninja Tribunal'. You know, when they are arranging the couch with Don on it? I thought this might be a fun story to do- I've had this bunny hopping around in my head and it just recently got into the garden so it needs to get out!**

**I got the opening scene from 'The Ninja Tribunal'. It is the episode so the beginning scene isn't mine. It belongs to the creators of TMNT. But please don't sue me for using that. I just didn't want to make people go find the episode so they understand the beginning bit. And yes, I did change the scene with Splinter and the Ancient One.**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**The Myth Convention**

**Unexpected**

"No- No. I don't think so it just doesn't speak to me." Mikey squinted through the frame he hand made from his hands. "A little to the right." Leo and Raph picked up the tattered and worn couch they were moving and shifted it to the right. The weight may have been heavier because of Donnie on top of it but they didn't show it. "No. No! My other right!" Mikey exclaimed exasperatingly.

Still holding the couch aloft Raph shot a glare at his younger brother. "I'll give you another right Mikey. A right hook!"

Donatello sighed from his perch. "Guys let me get up and help. This is just silly!"

Leo and Raph set the couch down. "No you stay right there and rest." Leo said, taking over as the resident 'older brother'.

Don's face swiftly changed from mildly bothered to ticked off. "But I have been resting. I've been resting for weeks! I rested while you guys fixed up the lair. I rested while you moved furniture. Heck I'm resting on the furniture you're moving! I'm done resting!" He waved his arms gesturing at the newly fixed up lair.

Leo put his hands on his hips, a body motion that stated there was no point arguing. "It's just that we don't want to take any chances of a relapse."

Raph crossed his arms, his way of communicating no arguing. "Yeah no offense Donnie, but you weren't too much fun when you were..." He paused for the briefest of moments, the memory of his brother's transformation still an awkward situation to talk about. "Sick." He finished.

"Fun?" Mikey broke in, "He was a monster! And absolutely horrible drooling big nasty fanged monster! You tried to eat my leg!" He pointed an accusing finger at Don.

The accused turtle hung his head in shame. Though he tried to remember the stories his brothers and sensei had told him of his recent illness he just couldn't. "I- I'm sorry Mikey." He closed his eyes trying again to fill the gap in his memories. "Guys I- I don't remember any of that." The guilt of this slight memory lapse was laying heavily on his conscience.

Leo jumped in before Don started to feel too sorry for something that wasn't his fault. "It's okay Donnie." He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Come to think of it, we have been cooped up in here for a long time." His eyes widened in excitement as an idea and a smile lit up his face. "Who's up for a little late night entertainment?" All three brothers smiled and raised their green three-fingered hands.

The next thing they knew they were flipping around rooftops in two groups. Don was slightly lagging behind because of his leg. Leo stayed behind with him, partly through not wanting to leave him vulnerable and alone, and partly because of older brother instinct. So he let Mikey take the lead- Raph hot on his tail. As usual they carried their weapons, though they doubted if tonight they would need them. Though, Don had not brought his duffel bag.

Mikey jumped over a clothesline and spotted a polka-dotted skirt. Never one to miss a gag Mikey took the skirt and started to dance, laughing hysterically. Raph tackled him and they landed hard on the rooftop.

Leo and Don followed after they had flipped over the wall with help from Don's staff and landed neatly. Don stashed his Bo away on his back and took a deep breath. Raph jumped up and stood next to Don smiling. Mikey flipped himself off of Raph's shoulders to land on the other side. Don's face lit up in a wide smile as the wind gently lifted the ends of their bandannas. "Man it feels good to be out of the lair!" He said happily.

Mikey looked at his brother suspiciously. "Are we sure Donnie's all better?" he said teasingly, "See the full moon Donnie?" He pointed. "Do you feel the monster inside? The monster taking control? Muwahahahahahahahaha!"

Donnie eyes grew wide in an over exaggerated look of terror, "Oh no!" he grabbed his neck and stuck out his tongue as if he was choking. "I'm changing! Roar!"

"Ahh! Help me! Help me! He's trying to eat my leg again!" Mikey screamed in a high pitched voice as Don ran after him. Leo and Raph laughed as the two younger brothers began to run around the rooftop before they too joined in the chase.

--

Splinter sat in the lair, meditating on the past events. In his paws he held a ripped cloth bearing the foot symbol. His ears twitched slightly as a sound of wind rushing around a fast body greeted him.

"Pardon the intrusion Splinter-san." The Ancient One said as he flipped into the lair.

Splinter was surprised. "Ancient One. You have come all this way?" He asked. It was not often they received visitors, let alone one from Japan.

"I am afraid so." The Ancient One said. He looked around the empty lair. "Where are they? Where are your sons?" He said.

"Out taking exercise." Splinter said. "Ancient One why have you come?"

The Ancient One smiled. "I wanted to see how you and your family were doing. I heard about your son, Donatello. Is he alright?"

Splinter nodded, taking pride in his second youngest son's strength. Donatello may have been injured and mutated but he did not take let that stop him from trying to help out. His son was so determined that to get him to rest they had to physically restrain him from doing anything too straining. Going so far as once having Michelangelo tie him to a chair. "Yes. He is doing quite well." Splinter gestured to the spot in front of him. "Please sit my friend. And tell me why you traveled all this way. I sense a simple wish to see us was not the only reason you are here."

"Nothing escapes you Splinter-san." The Ancient One said, sitting down. "I must tell you that I have been having visions and dreams. I do not yet know what they mean but I feel like I must be here. Something important is going to happen. But I do not know what."

Splinter tensed slightly, importance usually also heralded danger to his family. "Please Ancient One, tell me of these visions. Perhaps together we can understand them."

--

"Alright. Come on we can do this move!"

"Why are we doing it here. If you fall you'll-"

"Yeah- yeah. Fall on concrete instead of a tree or grass. I know, I know."

"Fine. Let's just do this once okay?"

"Once. I'm good with that. Come on fly higher I want as much time for you to recover and catch me." Her hair fluttered in the wind.

"Right." The two gained height and speed as they flew.

The wind whistled past their ears as they flew higher. "Okay! Go!" The girl shot herself into the air. She punched and kicked as though trying to attack an invisible enemy. She 'swam' through the air as she fell faster and faster going from one side to the other. She flipped over and over moving back and forth like a zigzag through the air attacking the enemies no one else could see.

Her partner twisted around in the air performing her own attacks against the invisible foe. They were moving apart from each other. Suddenly a black net came out of nowhere encircling the girl's partner. She cried out, her claws and teeth unable to cut through the net. The girl attempted to move to her partner but before she could another net came at her. She dodged but was hit on the leg. She cursed at the pain but remained moving toward her captured partner. The net was moving up instead of down however and soon it was drawn into a ship. Black, it blended into the dark sky disappearing among the stars.

The girl began to fall faster and faster. She screamed out as she watched her terrified and intensely fighting partner was taken out of her sight. "NOOOO!!" She screamed as she fell further. "ITHICA!!"

--

Meanwhile, Don was chasing his brothers around the rooftop, roaring and snickering as his brothers laughed and yelled. Raph was in front, hardly even running, with Leo after him followed by Mikey punctuating the air with high-pitched screams. They slowed down and stopped in a circle laughing a panting slightly. Grins plastered on their faces. Donnie reached over and ran his hand over Mikey's head.

Don leaned his head back and looked at the sky. "Man it really feels good to be out and about again." He smiled at the bright stars twinkling down at him.

Raph stretched his arms out and looked up as well. "Clear night ain't it?"

"Yeah, unusual for New York." Mikey said as he looked at the sky. "How long has it been since we just looked at the sky for the sake of looking at the sky instead of looking for helicopters of something?"

Leo looked up smiling but didn't say anything. He agreed with Mikey and Don. It _was_ nice to be able to be outside and not to be afraid of the Shredder or even Bishop at the moment. The ninja in the back of his mind told him it wasn't going to be like this for long, but he didn't care at the moment. He could drop the ninja 'fearless leader' as his brothers called him for a few moments and just enjoy his brothers being with him. 'We should do this more often- in case…' he stopped his thoughts there. The incident with Don had shaken him to the core.

Especially when he had to shoot Don with the tranks. Don still didn't know that had happened. Leo had practically begged Raph, Mikey, and Master Splinter not to say anything. Don had been convinced that the resulting dents in his plastron were from one of Bishops flunkies. And Leo dearly hoped he never would have to confront his brother about the truth.

"Yo Leo!"

Raph's harsh voice snapped Leo out of his thoughts. "What?"

Raph raised an eyebrow ridge, "We've been trying to talk to you bro. What are you thinking about?"

Leo shook his head. "Just that it's nice to be together again." He didn't care how cheesy that sounded. He wanted them to know how much he appreciated them.

"Yeah, yeah." Raph said, waving the comment off. "Don't get all mushy on me please."

Mikey and Don snorted in contained laughter. "Come on Leo." Mikey said. "This is real life not some kids show! We don't have to be that cheesy."

"I was just thinking." Leo said, feeling heat start to rise in his cheeks, "I mean, we always come so close to losing each other. It's just nice to not be running from some enemy."

Donnie clapped him on the shoulder. "It's okay Leo. We're all fine. We're family- we'll always be fine as long as we're together."

Mikey moaned. "All this lovey-dovey stuff is killing my brain!"

"The one cell that's left?" Raph smirked.

"HEY!" Mikey stuck his lip out in a pout. "Be nice to me Raph."

"Make me." Raph said, as he placed his hands on his hips.

Leo sighed as the Mikey began to chase Raph to the other side of the building. Donnie laughed and moved to stand next to Leo and folded his arms over his chest. "There they go again." Leo said shaking his head.

Don looked up as he heard a strange sound. "Hey Leo, you hear that?"

Leo looked at Don, worry crossing his face. "Hear what?" But as the words slipped out of his mouth he heard it. It sounded like someone screaming. "Wha? Where is it coming from?"

The two turtles looked up as they both reached the same conclusion as to where the sound was coming from. They saw a dark spot falling faster and faster towards them. "What the shell?" They said in unison as the spot became a body and fell further faster than they could have believed.

Mikey and Raph looked up from attacking each other as they saw the body fall. The body fell on top of Leonardo while one of it's flailing limbs knocked Donatello on top of both of them. None of them were moving.

--

The girl was falling. She knew that. She thought quickly remembering her training. She craned her neck grounds-ward to see where she was landing. She saw a rooftop below her. Were there people on it? Something was moving on it… '100 feet down.' She guessed. Her hands clasped together on the back of her neck. She tried to position them so if she got hurt she would be okay. She closed her eyes and waited for impact. The wind whistled past her ears so fast she couldn't hear anything at all.

Less than a second later she felt her back hit something hard and slightly round. She felt her arm hit something else, it felt like flesh… Then something fell on top of her as her head hit the ground hard. And the wind stopped whistling and everything else went black.

--

Raphael and Michelangelo abandoned their fight and ran to their fallen brothers. They could see an indentation under Leo where the force of whatever had fallen had hit. "Ow…" Donnie said, as he shook his head to clear the dizziness in his head. He had fallen backward over Leo and whatever it was that fell from the sky. Mikey grabbed Donnie's hand and pulled him up.

Leo groaned and attempted to get up. Somehow he had gotten turned on his stomach. He pushed himself up wondering what on Earth had just fallen on him. He felt something roll off his shell and heard it hit the ground. He groaned again, and turned to Don. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Don said rubbing his shoulder. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the thing that had fallen.

Leo got to his knees, 'Man, my shell hurts.' He thought. He looked over his shoulder to see a girl. A girl on her back, hands folded behind her neck and her head looking… wrong. He gasped; involuntarily his hand began to reach out to her.

"Don't touch her!" Donnie said sharply.

Leo pulled his hand back as though burned. "Why? Don we can't just leave her like this!"

"Don't you see her neck?" He said. "It's broken. See the bulge there? That's probably the bone…"

Mikey gasped and stared at her. "We've gotta _do_ something!"

As if on cue the girl moaned. Donnie nodded, "She's still alive, but probably paralyzed. We can't do anything. We need to call someone. We can't risk moving her in her condition. The girl moaned again.

"That. Really. Hurt." She said hardly moving her lips. Her voice was high, but at the same time almost comforting. It sounded almost like the voice of a close friend that you had not seen for a long time. The turtles knew they had never seen her before, but yet her voice was so familiar.

The turtles stared at her. "Is she supposed to be able to do that?" Raph said.

The girl spoke again, her lips barely moving, '"That. Really. Flipping. Hurt."

Raph breathed in sharply, almost laughing, that last statement would have been funny if the girl wasn't in such a grave situation.

She swallowed. "Ow." Her fingers under her neck began to move.

"I thought you said she'd be paralyzed. Don." Raph said.

Don was just staring at her incredulously. "She should be. Or at least in incredible pain."

The girl's fingers started to arrange themselves along her neck, a thumb grazed the lump of bone and she winced. She still had not opened her eyes. "Okay…" She took a deep breath. "I've got the pressure points…" She exhaled. "I can do this." She inhaled deeply. Her face tightened itself up. Then her hands convulsed and the lump of bone disappeared. She growled in pain and her hand squeezed tighter. Then she released her neck. "Ow." She said again. "That was painful." She lifted her head and took her hands out from behind her head. "Owwwww…." She sat up rubbing her neck. "I am going to KILL Ithica!" She pushed herself up- still not noticing the four turtles staring at her. She attempted to stand up straight but bent back down on one knee as she clutched her lower back. "Oh may back! My back! Ow!" She moaned. She still had not seen the turtles. "That really hurt, I haven't done that in awhile. Ow." Finally, she looked up. Her eyes locked on the turtles. "Hmm… Are you real? Or am I hallucinating?" She asked calmly.

No one moved. Don's eyes were popping out of his head and his mouth was hanging wide open. Raph was dumbfounded, arms hanging loosely at his sides. Mikey was just staring. Leo shook his head, taking action and speaking to the girl, "Yeah we're… real."

"Are there supposed to be four of you?" She said, moving her finger down the line of them. "Slight differences, but still similar, could be seeing double…" She said, more to herself than Leo.

He raised one eyebrow ridge, "Yeah there's four of us."

"Hmmm." The girl said. "That's nice."

Raph broke out of his shock, "Wait a sec, why aren't you scared of us? I mean… we're not exactly something you see everyday."

The girl looked at him strangely. "Why should I be afraid of you? Four giant turtles… probably box…" She looked Leo up and down. "And armed too- Yeah I'm terrified." She said sarcastically, "Truly terrified." She rolled her eyes. "Look, I've got t go find Ithica. So I've got to get going." She stood up and turned away from the shocked turtles. She spoke to herself again, "Okay… rooftop… great place to land…" she looked right and then left as she stood on the edge of the roof. Her eyes focused on the rooftop across the street. "Not too far." She winced and rubbed the back of her neck. "I can do it." She grunted and bent her knees preparing to jump-

"Hey!" All four turtles lurched forward, grabbing the girl and dragging her back from the edge.

"You're in no condition to do that!" Don said as he grabbed her left arm.

"What're you tryin' to do?" Raph demanded taking a shoulder.

Mikey grabbed her right arm and started to pull. "That's too far!"

Leo firmly grabbed the girl around the waist and spun around setting her down safely away from the edge not saying anything. He set his hand on her other shoulder. The four of them looked at each other wondering what in the world was going on.

Suddenly the girl spun around. Surprising them all as she quickly and easily wriggled out of their grasp. She flipped herself once landing out of reach, standing about 5 feet away. She swayed slightly as though after the quick and sudden movement had made standing itself was becoming difficult. She blinked tiredly at them. Her right hand came up again and rubbed her neck. "I've got to find…" but she couldn't finish the sentence before she collapsed in a crumpled heap- out cold.

The turtles stared at her, once again dumbfounded. "What the shell-" Raph said, "Just happened?"

Don shook his head. "I don't know." He answered. "But we can't just leave her here." His mind was working as fast as it could trying to come up with a better solution than to-

"Then we gotta take her to the lair den." Raph said decisively.

A look of concern crossed over Mikey's face. "Why don't we just leave her at the hospital?"

Don shook his head. "She just fixed her own broken neck. And then flipped over us. I don't think she's human. And if she's not just think of what might happen to her at the hospital."

Leo knew Don was right. He didn't like the idea, but maybe Master Splinter could help them- he might have an idea who she is. Or at least what would be the best way to deal with her. "Then we take her to the lair. Master Splinter can help us." His brothers nodded. "Raph can you carry her?" he nodded. "Good. Don? You go ahead and warn Master Splinter that we're coming- get something ready that we can put her on. Mikey you and I will cover Raph in case any other 'unexpected guests' drop in."

His brothers nodded again and set off for their tasks. Don pulled out his Bo and was immediately sprinting towards the lair. Mikey and Leo pulled out their respective weapons as Raph gingerly picked the girl up.

He held her in front of him. He was surprised by how light she was. She opened her eyes slightly and peered at him through her lashes. She blinked and closed her eyes. Raph fought his emotions to prevent himself from blushing. She was so… warm. He shook these feelings out of his head and shifted her into a better position. Once he had her safely in his arms the three of them ran off after Don.

--

Master Splinter nodded as the Ancient One finished his story. "I am afraid that I too have no idea as to what they might mean old friend."

The Ancient One nodded. "Yes Splinter-San. But they are very intriguing and-"

But he never got to finish his sentence as Don came bursting in.

"Donatello!" Master Splinter said, parental fear taking over as he saw the distressed look in his son's eyes. "What is wrong? Where are your brothers?"

Don answered even as he rushed over to the couch they had been moving just earlier that morning. "They're coming Master Splinter. But they're bringing a girl with them- she's out cold." He looked at Splinter. "She fell from the sky Sensei. Out of nowhere!" His voice rised in pitch and volume as he got more excited. "Her neck was broken and she just snapped it back into place!"

Master Splinter eyed his son dangerously but before he had a chance to say anything his other sons came bounding into the lair. He saw Raphael holding a young girl, 'out cold' as Donatello had put it, and watched as he carried her over to the couch. The girl moaned slightly.

The boys were completely engrossed in their new guest that none of them had noticed the Ancient One. Master Splinter and the Ancient One stood and walked quietly over to the couch where the boys were gathered. They saw the girl, laying peacefully on the couch. Her chest rose and fell with her steady breathing. Her hair was a darkish blonde with highlights that seemed to sparkle in the light. She wore a black and blue floral design tank top and black capris. She was pale, though whether what was her skin tone or because of her fall they didn't know. Her legs were long and covered in what looked like scratches. Her chin was pointed and her face a peculiar angular look to it.

Leo stared at the girl. "We couldn't have left her there, Master Splinter. And the way she was able to fix her own broken neck-"

"Yes my son. I know." Master Splinter replied.

Leo turned to look at his father and was surprised to see the Ancient One. "Ancient One. What are you doing here?"

The Ancient One smiled. "All in good time kumquat." He said.

The girl moaned again as her eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes were a blue-green color and almost lizard-like. "Ow." She said. "That hurt." She looked around at the figures standing over her. "Oh, it's you guys again. She eyed Splinter and the Ancient One, "Hmm. Friends of yours?" She asked. She coughed.

Master Splinter blinked- the slightest trace of surprise crossing his features, "Why are you not afraid?" He said posing the same question his sons had done.

"Afraid?" The girl laughed and pushed herself up in a sitting position. "Four giant turtles, a giant rat, and a small fat man. Please, I've seen scarier stuff than that." She looked around taking in her surroundings. The 10 or so TVs in front of the couch, the meditation area, still alight with candles, the kitchen, the dojo and finally the faces surrounding her.

"What is your name?" The Ancient One asked.

"Trish." The girl said. "Name's Trish. Who are you?"

"I'm Leonardo." Said Leo. "These are my brothers. Donatello." He pointed at the purple-banded turtle. "Raphael." Raph nodded his head stiffly. "And Michelangelo." Mikey waved. "This is Master Splinter." He said gesturing to the rat. "And Ancient One." The fat man bowed.

"Good." Trish said. She looked above her to see a ceiling. "Where am I? What did you do with the stars? Last thing I remember we were on a rooftop…"

"You collapsed. We couldn't just leave you there." Mikey said.

Trish shook her head. "Where's Ithica?" She asked.

The 6 of them looked at each other. "Who?" Leo asked.

"Ithica." The girl said again, offering no other explanation.

"I am sorry Miss Trish." Master Splinter said. "We do not know of anyone by that name."

The girl shook her head. "Doubted it." She eyed the rest of them warily as though calculating the odds.

"We won't hurt you." Don said, recognizing the cool calculating stare he would use if in a tight spot. "We're not your enemies."

Trish looked at him as thought he had just stated that the sky was blue. "Well, duh!" She said. "I'd be dead then wouldn't I?" No one said anything. "Whatever, I've got to find Ithica." She pushed herself off the couch and attempted to push her way past Leo. She stared at him her eyes on the same level as his. She twisted her body and slipped through the tiny gap between Leo and Raph and started to walk towards the entrance to the lair.

"Wait!" Mikey said. "You can't leave!"

"Well I am." She said.

"Please Miss Trish-" Master Splinter said, "Please at least stay to heal yourself. I have been told you fell from the sky."

Trish stopped and turned around. She rubbed the back of her neck absentmindedly. "Yes I did. Usually I don't but Ithica was not there to catch me."

The turtles, Master Splinter and the Ancient One looked at her quizzically. "Who is this Ithica you keep talking about?" The Ancient One said.

Trish looked at him. "Ithica. My dragon."

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Okay. There you go, the first chapter. I thought it was getting a little long so I stopped there. I'll finish the next chapter soon I promise!**

**Please read and review. It really helps me actually want to write the story if I know people actually like it and want more.**

**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I DON'T UPDATE!**


	2. Unshackling

Ok, Chapter 2

**Okay, Chapter 2! I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles- really wish I did but as it's daylight over here there aren't any stars to wish on.**

**On a different note, please review! I'm so excited about this plot, I really want to know what you people think.**

**Enough babbling- time for the story!**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Unshackling**

"What?" Raph asked monotone.

"Dr-ah-gon." Trish emphasized each syllable as if explaining to a small child. "A big fire-breathing flying lizard." She flapped her hands comically. "Dr-ah-gon. You stupid turtle."

Raph's eyes narrowed. "I know what a dragon is!" He shouted.

"Ah! But you don't deny that you're stupid." Trish said proudly. Leo and Mikey laughed. Don however was looking at Trish with disbelief written all over his features.

"A dragon? That's impossible. Dragons don't exist." Don said.

Trish looked over her shoulder smiling sweetly. "Says the giant talking turtle." She retorted.

The purple-banded turtle shook his head. "It's scientifically improbable for one thing and physically impossible for another."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Once again – says the giant, talking, supposedly 'ninja' turtle." She sighed. "I won't deny your existence so don't deny mine."

"What?" Mikey asked a little confused by the last statement.

"Well, if you say dragons can't exist then by implication DragonRiders- such as myself- don't exist either."

"DragonRider?" The Ancient One asked. "You?" He laughed mockingly. "But how? They are stuff of legends."

"That would be the point tiny fat man." Trish said mockingly back. Her voice grew sad; "Sadly we are myths and legends… not officially 'real' to the humans." She shook her head.

Raph's eyebrow ridge rose. "Hang on- humans? But aren't you human?"

Trish laughed. "I used to be. A long time ago."

"How long?" Mikey asked immediately interested.

"Good question. Uhh…" Trish closed her eyes as if she didn't know the answer. "Well, I was born in the 17th year of the Malcik. But you don't use those dates anymore. Let's see… I was born into my tribe in… what do you call it?... 5862…" The turtles' eyes grew wide and incredulous. "B.C." Trish finished smiling.

Mikey burst out laughing along with Don. Trish looked between them with a confused look on her face. "But that would make you-" Mikey looked to his older brother laughing beside him.

"7870 yeas old!" Don said laughing harder as he did the math in his head.

Raph chuckled. "Come on. Even Mikey didn't fall for that." He said jerking his thumb at his laughing younger brothers.

Trish raised a thin eyebrow at the snickering reptiles. "Okay…" she threw at glance to Master Splinter and Ancient One. She gestured to the turtles, "Are they usually this hypocritical?"

"I am sorry Miss Trish," said Splinter. "They do not know of such legends as dragons and riders."

Trish's face shifted into genuine surprise. "Surely you've been to the Convention… They always say at least one thing about me and Ithica."

"Convention?" Splinter asked.

"What convention?" Asked Leo, finally getting his laughter under control.

"The Myth Convention." Trish said. When no one moved of even showed the slightest inkling of recognition she looked almost fearful. "You've never been to a Myth Convention?"

"We've don't get out much." Said Raph. "Never heard of it either."

"You're joking." Trish said.

Leo shook his head, "Sorry."

Trish smiled. "No, don't be. It's simple. I'll just take you to this year's convention. I know a few others whose parents didn't let them out much either."

At this Raph laughed openly. "What? Ya' know we can't exactly just go out in the open."

"Well yeah you can." Trish stated.

Mikey just looked at her. "Umm… people think we're monsters."

Trish nodded at him. "Join the club, get a free pin. That's exactly the point. The Convention gets myths together so maybe we will be able to reveal ourselves to humans."

"Myths?" Asked Don.

"You know – dragons, vampires, ghosts, nymphs, centaurs, angels, mermaids, nagi... myths. Like Bigfoot and the Loch Ness?"

"But they don't exist." Don said. "There's no proof."

"And do you leave any trace of yourselves behind for 'proof' of your existence?" Trish asked pointedly. Suddenly she shuddered violently. She grabbed her forearms and said, "Okay. Okay. I'm coming just hang on." Trish shook herself and looked at the group. "Sorry, I'd love to stay and explain everything but Ithica needs me."

"What was that? A message from her or something?" Asked Leo.

"Yeah. Sorry, I've gotta get to her." Trish said. "Thank you for your kindness – and I'll come back with Ithica to explain the convention."

The four turtles stepped forward as one. "No way are we letting you go yourself." Said Raph.

Trish looked at all four of them, "You don't need to. I'm perfectly able to take care of myself." But she shrugged and waved for them to follow, "Come on then- if it's okay with you." She looked at Splinter who sighed.

"You would sneak out anyway." He waved his paw at them. "Don't get into too much trouble."

"All right then." Trish started to walk for the door. "Let's go get Ithica."

--

Five figures were sitting on a rooftop silhouetted by the moonlight. The building below them was only 5 stories high. The 7-story building they were on gave them a good vantage point. Don had one leg propped on the ledge while he scanned the building's defenses. Raph was waiting patiently, arms crossed, waiting for word to attack. Mikey was waiting next to Raph staring avidly at Leo and Trish who were meanwhile were discussing how best to get in.

"I'm telling you- we need to get into the 5th floor and the window will work!" Trish said.

"I'm telling you it's too open! Even if the place is deserted of guards it's too uncovered!" Leo said again.

Mikey was watching them, head moving back and forth as though watching a tennis match. "It's like she took your place man." He said to Raph.

"Ya' know you were right." Raph said.

"About what?" Mikey asked.

"Last week you said sumptin about how funny it looked when Leo and I are arguing. If it looks anything like this I don't know how you two don't just burst out laughing."

"Practice." Said Mikey and Don together. Don having apparently been listening in on their conversation.

"Please! I've done this a million times!" Trish put her hand to her forehead, covering her eyes. "The window works!"

"Then why should it work again?" Leo asked, trying to control his temper. "Why shouldn't they know what you're going to do?"

"Because the new generation always think they are smarter than the last!" Trish answered exasperatedly. "This only happens about once every couple of lifetimes. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"I'm not going to risk my family's safety-"

"I never asked you to come!"

Leo didn't have an answer for that. His left hand clenched itself tightly.

Trish took a breath. "Look, Ith and I have been through this many times. If you just want to stay here until we come out that's fine. But no matter what I'm going in."

"It's too dangerous." Leo said, his hand still clenched, "If you're going in through the window then the window is the only way out. If someone sees a dragon bursting out through the window-"

"Actually Leo, I think she has a point." Don said suddenly from the edge."

"What?" Leo said.

"Well, the window is pretty open but everywhere else is practically impenetrable." Don said, turning around and taking off his night goggles. "The window's our best bet for getting in."

"Thank you." Trish said nodding triumphantly.

Leo sighed, accepting his defeat, "Fine, fine- what do we do next?"

Trish wandered to the edge and quickly sat down on it- her legs hanging over the side. "Well, we go in through the window."

"It's locked." Said Don. "So unless you 'DragonRiders' have some type of lock picking trick from over 20 feet away-"

"DragonRider." Trish said. Her shoulders drooped slightly. "There's only one of us left. And yes- I do." She cupped her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. Slowly, light filled her hands.

"What are you doing?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey! She's concentrating! Be quiet!" Leo ordered. He knew how annoying it was to have someone talking to him when he was concentrating.

"It's okay." Trish said, eyes not opening, "This is pretty simple. I can separate one part of my conciseness to talk to you guys. All I'm doing is picturing the lock in my mind and then a key to unlock it."

Don rolled his eyes. "And that's going to do it?"

"Belief will." Trish answered. She lifted her cupped hands and blew almost like she was blowing a kiss. The light floated away on the breath of air to the window. The light seemed to concentrate itself on the lock in the center of the window. The light pulsed twice and then disappeared. The window was not only open but gone as well. "See?" Trish said.

"How did you do that?" Don asked.

Trish turned and smiled at him. "Told ya, belief. Now on- let's go. Oh- important- they've got sensors and laser beams so be aware." With that she stood up and looked at the distance between her and the window. "I can make it in a jump. You?"

"Of course." Raph said. "Now let's get going." He crouched down and jumped to the window. He landed on the windowsill and hopped inside. Moments later his head appeared, "Room's clear- come on!"

The others jumped through the window, first Leo, the Don, followed by Mikey and finally Trish. "Okay now what?" asked Mikey. "Where's your dragon?"

Trish walked to the door. "Well, you really don't think they would leave her with only a window to keep her in right? She's probable deeper in the building." She bent down and looked at the doorknob. "Geeze, will they never learn?" She chuckled.

Leo walked over and looked at the doorknob too. "Learn what?"

"That my hands don't burn." Trish said. She turned to him, "Look closely at the air around the knob. See it ripple?"

He did, it looked like it was next to a fire. "It's hot?" He wondered aloud. Leo instantly felt stupid asking the question.

"Yep." Trish didn't sound like she thought Leo's question was stupid, much to his relief. "Listen." She grabbed the handle. A horrible sound of sizzling meat and the smell of burnt flesh wafted over them. Trish turned the handle and opened the door. She let go. But the doorknob had bits of burnt black flesh stuck to it. Trish waved them through with a hand that was cracked, broken, and red. "See? No burning."

"Do you even see yourself?" Mikey squeaked. "Your hand is- LOOK!"

Trish looked down at her limb. "Well, I guess it burns, persay, but I don't feel it. No nerves." She spotted Mikey's mouth hanging open and spoke before he could. "You're just full of questions aren't you? I'll explain later. Let's get to Ithica first."

Leo nodded. "So where is she?"

"She's… this way." Trish began to walk down the hallway to the right. "She's close."

The turtles hesitated before leaving the room. As they walked they tried to hide in the shadows. Trish glanced behind her, "You really might want to stay in the center."

"Have you even heard of stealth?" Don't voice said from some dark spot along the wall.

"Yes. And so have the guys who have Ithica. They tend to put booby traps in the shadows where people try to hide." Trish explained. There was a sudden snap and an "Ouch!" from Mikey. He came out from the shadows with a large bruise on his shoulder. "See what I mean?" Trish said.

They walked down the hallway. 'This is crazy!' Leo thought. 'It's too open! We'll be seen.' He looked forward at the back of Trish's head. 'Why are we doing this anyway? For all we know this could be a trap.'

Raph looked sideways at his brother. "Yo Leo- you okay?" Leo didn't respond to this comment, a sign that signaled deep worry. "We'll be fine Leo. Ya' don't have to worry so much. Trish seems to have it under control."

Leo looked to his red-banded brother. "I don't know Raph. I just got a bad feeling."

"We're here." Trish announced. She stood staring at a blank wall in between two doors.

Don folded his arms over his chest. "There's nothing there."

Trish's eyes grew wide and she took a few steps back from the side. "You might wanna-" But her warning to Don was slightly too late.

A flash of yellow and pink burst through the wall, sending bits of rubble flying everywhere. Don was tackled by the pink and yellow blur. He was pinned to the wall and entwined by what looked like a snake. A snake with arms.

The snake-like thing's head twirled around o face Don. It was a classic dragonhead – complete with glistening fangs about 6 inches long. Each was dripping with a sickening mixture of saliva and blood. Two four-fingered hands grabbed Don's face. You're getting the same as them!" Growled the dragon, constricting tightly around him.

"Donnie!" Leo, Mikey, and Raph said together. They pulled their weapons and prepared to charge at the beast. The dragon opened its jaws, raising its head readying to strike.

"HOLD!" Trish shouted at the beast. "Ithica! Salit magi colho nacs!" (sal-et ma-gee coll-hoe nass)

The dragon turned to face Trish. "Trayen?" (try-on) Trish nodded, giving the dragon a stare usually reserved for idiots. "Oh!" The dragon loosened its coils and untangled itself from a now pale Don and backed up. It looked rather like a nagi (half-snake, half-person) with only two front legs. "Oh, Oh! I am so sorry friend. I totally didn't mean to freak on you. I didn't know you were with Trish." The dragon was mainly a light pink with a yellow underbelly. All along its body, starting behind its arms was a darker stripe of pink going down to the end of its tail on each side. The tail itself had a triangle at the tip.

Trish ran to the dragon hugging it around what could have been its waist. It was a tall as she was. "Hey Ithica! What happened in there?"

"Oh, nothing that you need to worry about. The dragon hugged the girl back tightly. The nuzzled each other. Their eyes connected and Trish nodded.

"Is that all that happened?" Trish asked. The dragon nodded. "They've gotten a lot nicer. Remember about three decades ago?"

Ithica laughed. "That was terrible! I should've killed them."

"But then we wouldn't have found BB." Trish said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. She laughed, a light airy jingle, "And how boring would the Convention be without her?"

Ithica smiled. "A Convention without BB… Oh the horror!"

"A-hem!" Raph coughed into his fist. "Hate to interrupt the reunion but I think we'd better get going." He gestured to the hole Ithica had made in the wall. They turned to look at the hole. There was about twenty or so men attempting to follow Ithica's path. They were being held up by the wreckage and were about 10 rooms away.

"Shall we go Trish?" Ithica asked calmly.

"Sure. Introductions later. Back to your place or mine?" Trish looked expectantly at the turtles.

"Your place?" Asked Raph. "You have a place?"

"Yes." Trish and Ithica answered together.

Ithica looked at Don who was still eyeing her warily. She wiggled her claws at him. "I really am sorry about the whole trying to bite your head off." Don's eyes narrowed at the dragon. "Don't be that way." She said in a pathetic sad voice.

At that moment the door at the far end of the hall burst open. Men started to file out, all wearing a grey uniform and carrying guns. The one in front started to yell, "The trailing group is still stuck in the wreckage! It's up to us men!"

"There!" "Get it!" "What the hell is with it?" "Just get the dragon!"

"Quick back to the window!" Shouted Leo. His brothers, along with Trish and the newly acquired Ithica, obeyed and quickly ran back into the room they had come from. The men started to shoot their guns.

Ithica ran on her two front legs holding her body up from the floor. She reached the window first. "One second Trish!" She yelled as she launched herself out the window.

"Guys we're getting out of here! Just jump out the window straight down!" Trish said as the men drew closer. "Four plus Ith!" She shouted out the window.

"But-" Mikey started, but Trish had pushed him out the window. He screamed as he fell. He landed hard on his plastron on something slightly soft. He looked up to see that he was now on top of Ithica. Ithica herself was now almost 10 times her original size. "What the shell?" He yelled. Ithica's arms were gone as well as the dark stripes of pink. Instead there were off white wings flapping slowly. Don and Raph landed around him and were just as surprised. Don especially. Ithica circled the building twice waiting for the fourth turtle.

Leo jumped out of the window landing in front of Mikey. "What about Trish?" He yelled to Ithica as she rose in height.

Ithica turned her great head to look at the four of them desperately trying to hang on to her slippery scales. "She's catching us on the flip side." Ithica looked back down at the building. "Flip!" She yelled loudly. "Hang on!" She shouted to the turtles.

She gained height and at the same time, speed. The turtles frantically tried to find a good handhold on the scales while the wind whipped their faces and made their eyes water.

Suddenly, and without warning, she turned over and dived to the ground. The twist was so fast and forceful the scales seemed to burn their hands. Instinctively they let go. Ithica kept diving oblivious to the 4 screaming terrapins. All that filled her senses was the move to get Trish. The turtles almost seemed to hand in the air as Ithica turned again. She dropped her tail and bent it into a hook shape. Trish could be seen in the window furiously holding off the men. She roundhouse kicked them and stuck her right arm out the window.

Ithica's tail whooshed past the window just connecting with Trish's arm. They linked like a chain and Trish was pulled out of the window. Ithica pulled up – clearing the next building. As she pulled up she saw the turtles falling. "God!" Ithica said as she turned sharply and dived.

The turtles had completely lost the thread of what was going on. All they knew was that the ground was coming at them awfully fast. They screamed in terror (Mikey the loudest) as the distance started to close drastically. The wind whistled louder and louder until they felt an impact.

It took them a couple of seconds to realize that they were still moving. Raph, Don, and Leo looked around to see that once again they were riding on Ithica.

"What part of 'Hold On' do you not understand?" Ithica said.

"I'm coming up Ith!" Called Trish's voice from somewhere below them. And before they could even look Trish had flipped herself onto Ithica's back and had jumped over all four of them. She sat down at the base of Ithica's neck and turned to face them. She was straddling Ithica's neck.

The turtles looked up at her. They were still holding onto Ithica with their arms and legs. Leo attempted to push himself up and was immediately pushed down by the force of the wind.

"I wouldn't do that." Trish snickered as he felt himself flop back down on Ithica. "Ithica- take us home."

"Got it. How are the noobs?" Ithica asked, a wicked smile clear in her voice.

"Noobs? Ya talkin' bout us?" Raph demanded.

Ithica chuckled and rose a couple of feet. The turtles all grabbed tighter to her. "Yes. Only _noobs_ are that afraid of a slight rise."

Raph grunted. Leo looked over his shoulder to see Mikey holding on tightly. His eyes were closed and his face was screwed up in terror. "Mikey you okay?" Leo asked, shouting to be heard over the howl of the wind.

"Have you looked down lately?!" Mikey asked in a terrified voice.

Leo, Raph, Don, Trish, and Ithica looked down. The rise that had felt like a couple of feet had actually been thousands. The city was now tiny below them, a toy town.

Trish laughed. "Yeah, high ain't it?"

That's when Don noticed that he had begun to breathe heavily. He opened his mouth to point this out when Trish cut him off. "There's less oxygen up here. Don't worry. That's why you're breathing harder."

"And why aren't you?" Don asked, slightly ticked that she had stolen his line.

"Again, it's a DragonRider thing. We have to be able to breathe at all altitudes." Trish answered.

"Going down. Hold on." Ithica said. "And I mean it- hang on."

"No fancy stuff Ith. They are only beginners." Trish said.

Ithica began to descend. Slow at first then faster. As they flew lower the turtles could see more and more details. Ithica dove headlong towards a dark building. Trish turned around and crawled down Ithica's neck to sit by her head.

Leo's eyes moved to the building and saw a closed door. "The door's closed!" He yelled.

"Don't panic!" Trish said. She reached into her back pocket and brought out a small black oval. She pressed it and the door opened. Ithica kept diving faster and faster to the now open door. "As soon as Ithica clears the door jump!" Trish yelled. "No matter what right?" But they didn't get a chance to respond. Ithica zoomed through the door.

Trish, Leo and Don jumped. Or, more accurately, Trish jumped. Leo and Don just lurched off the dragon. Trish landed neatly on one knee and looked around her to see Leonardo and Donatello spread eagle on the floor. Leo pushed himself up in time to see Ithica, along with Mikey and Raph, disappear.

"What the shell?" Leo almost shouted. "Where did they go?" He stood up looking angrily at Trish. "What just happened to my brothers?" He couldn't tell where they had gone in the dark-half lit room. The only light was coming from the open door and the streetlamp outside.

Trish backed away. "You need to chill. They're fine. Ithica is with them. She won't let anything hurt them. Trust me. Trust Ithica- they're fine." She looked at the spot where the three had disappeared.

"But they vanished!" yelled Donatello from the floor. He pushed himself up. "They just freakin' disappeared!" His voice started to grow high and scared.

"Ithica- enough theatrics. Come out." Trish said.

A tiny Ithica came flying out. She was about the size of a chihuahua. On her back were very tiny versions of Raph and Mikey. "What the shell just happened?" Squeaked the tiny Raphael. His voice seemed to have shrunk along with his body. Both he and Mikey were about the size of mice and had mouse-like voices to match.

The tiny Mikey laughed, "Dude, what happened to your voice?" He said in a voice almost exactly like Raph's. His tiny eyes grew large, "Wait, what happened to mine?"

Trish giggled and held out her hand. The tiny Ithica flew up to the hand and executed two perfect turns efficiently loosening Raph and Mikey. They fell into Trish's open hand.

Then Ithica flew up higher. When she was about a foot above Trish's head she pulled her wings forward. It was almost like she was disconnecting them. The wings folded and slipped into the two lines that had appeared beneath her wings. A dark stripe of pink appeared as the wings were drawn under the skin. Soon all that remained were two off white feathery arms. Ithica fell the two feet while doing this transformation and landed on Trish's shoulder. She settled herself comfortably. Her tail wrapped around Trish's right shoulder and her legs dangling over her left shoulder. "You should have jumped off." She said in a singsong voice.

The tiny Raph pulled out his sais. "Don't tempt me!" He tried to sound threatening, and failed miserably.

Ithica chuckled and blew a tiny fireball at him. "Don't tempt me. I've eaten turtles bigger than you before."

Trish turned her head to look sternly at the dragon. "Ithica…" she said warningly. The tiny beast hung its head. "Okay we've had our fun. Change them back Ithica."

"Oh- do I have to?" Ithica whined.

"YES!" shouted Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey.

Ithica started slightly and eyed Leo and Don. "Geeze. Fine. Calm down." She turned back to the two miniaturized turtles in Trish's hand. "Don't ya think you might wanna put them down?"

"Probably." Trish bent down and unceremoniously dropped them on the ground.

Ithica hopped down and sat next to them. She circled them with her tail. "Okay… give me a minute." She closed her bright jewel-like eyes.

Trish turned away and walked to the door they had come from. She reached for the wall and flicked on the lights. She still had the small black oval in her hand. She clicked it once and the door closed again. She put the oval in her pocket.

"What? Is that another 'DragonRider' trick of yours?" Don asked sarcastically.

Leo shot him a warning look. "Donatello." He said warningly.

"No, it's just a garage door opener." Trish said.

Don shifted uncomfortably and took the chance to check out what Ithica was doing. Leo looked around the room.

The room was surprisingly homey. There was a normal door on one wall along with two windows. The ceiling itself was covered in skylights. There was a large pile of pillows in one corner (most looked as though they had been rescued from the dump) along with a small blanket. There was a table along the far wall with one chair by it. There was no refrigerator but instead a wall that was almost covered with dried meat and vegetables.

There was a TV next to the door. With it was a computer, a sound system, and a bookcase. There were a couple of large indecipherable titles and a few paperbacks. They were all covered in dust. Along the wall opposite the large garage door there was another door with a small rug next to it, probably the bathroom.

Trish walked over to the blank wall near the table and kicked it hard. "Shii-" she said as she held her foot in pain. The wall opened slowly to reveal a refrigerator and a microwave on top of it. "Okay." She said as she gingerly put her foot down. "I really need to get that fixed."

Don was still looking at Ithica who was now mumbling something. She was glowing, as were Mikey and Raph. "What is she doing?" He crouched down to get a better look.

"It's a little hard to unshrink stuff that's never been shrunk and has a weird molecular structure." Trish said from inside the fridge. She came out carrying four cans of soda, a bottle some purple liquid, and a very large steak.

Ithica's voice rose in volume as the glow brightened. Mikey and Raph's form blinked as if on a bad TV channel. Then they blinked out of existence. Leo opened his mouth to say something but Trish held up her hand. Ithica raised her head and looked at the ceiling. Ithica twirled her head and opened her eyes focusing on the opposite wall. Raph appeared about two feet in the air. For a moment he was suspended- a look of surprise and confusion on his face before he fell to the ground.

Don and Leo looked around trying to find Mikey. "Okay what did you do with Mikey?" Don asked his voice full of panic.

Ithica coughed and looked down. "He's here. Sorry I only had enough energy to unshrink him." She jerked her head at Raph. She looked back down to the circle of her tail. The tiny Mikey appeared again. He looked around and saw the giant forms of his siblings.

"What the heck?" He squeaked.

"Sorry about that. You'll have to wait until tomorrow." Ithica said.

"Why me? Why not Raph?" Mikey demanded.

Ithica shrugged. "Well, call it belief."

--

"So you think Miss Trish is part of these visions you have been having?" Splinter asked. Master Splinter and Ancient One were now sitting in Splinter's room. The four turtles as well as Trish had been gone for over an hour now. But he was not worried- yet. He was still concerned with Donatello's condition. His second youngest often hid when he was not feeling well.

"Yes. Though I do not think these visions herald danger- rather change." Ancient One said.

"Change?"

Ancient One nodded. "Some type of change. Very big whatever it is." He took a sip from his tea. "This is very good Splinter-san. Almost exactly like Yoshi would make it."

"Thank you Ancient One." He paused, mulling over the ideas in his head. "Ancient One," he said after a moment. "What do you know of these DragonRiders?"

"A sad story Splinter-san. Very sad." Ancient One said. He put down his teacup as he prepared to tell the story. "All I know is that there used to be so many of them. A long time ago when magic was still used daily. Before the witch-hunts and other such persecutions. Back when ninjas, samurai, sea serpents, mystics, fairies and other such things still roamed in the open. When mythical creatures were accepted rather than feared."

"It sounds like a very nice time." Splinter said scathingly.

Ancient One nodded and continued, "The DragonRiders were a very noble race. As concerned with honor as ninjas and samurai. But then the normal humans got it into their heads that the dragons and other creatures were dangerous, murderous beasts. They hunted them all down- slaughtering them. As far as I know, or thought I knew, the mythical creatures had all but disappeared. They hid away, much like you and your sons, far away from the humans that had betrayed them. The dragons and their riders fought fiercely to protect their homes and to defend their neighbors. But it wasn't enough. I was under the impression they had been all wiped out. But it seems one survived."

Splinter pondered these new facts. "So, you suspect that Miss Trish is the only DragonRider left?"

Ancient One nodded.

Splinter very nearly shuddered, but stopped himself. Being the only one of your kind was something he could relate with. But he had no idea what it was like to loose everyone like you. To be the _last_ was something he didn't know. Something he didn't want to know. "So what do you think of the 'Convention' old friend?"

"I think that it sounds like fun."

"So you think it's safe?"

"Safe? Splinter-san, even if it's not your sons can take care of themselves." Ancient One said, laughing and taking another sip of his tea. "Besides, I think Trish can be trusted."

Splinter took a drink of his tea. He still did not know if he liked the idea of his sons going to this 'Convention'. It could be dangerous. He knew Ancient One was right about his sons being able to take care of themselves. But, he did not know if he trusted Trish as much as Ancient One did. "How do you know that she can be trusted?" He asked.

Ancient One shrugged. "Just a feeling. I don't know how to explain it. But I think she can be trusted." He thought for a moment, trying to bring his thoughts to order. "Call it belief."

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Okay. That was really long. I hope at least one person is enjoying this story. I like writing it. Sorry if you were annoyed at how long it took to update. I had no access to a computer to type the story up and post it.**

**Please review! I really like to know if people enjoy my stories. Plus I want to be sure it seems like the characters are true to the show.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
